


Kiss Me, Quick

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Distractions, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver needs a distraction and Flint's just confused.





	Kiss Me, Quick

“Kiss me, quick!”

Flint stumbles backwards as Silver barrages into him, pushing him backward into the alcove of the doorway he just walked through. “What did you say?”

“I said, kiss me, damnit.” Silver looks frantic.

When Flint still doesn’t move, Silver sighs. “For fuck’s sake.” He grabs Flint by the lapels of his coat, pulling Flint around so that Silver’s back is up against the wall, while Flint shields him from whatever it is he’s running from. His mouth hovers against Flint’s.

Flint can feel the warmth of Silver’s breath on his lips. “What exactly are we doing?”

“The crew weren’t exactly happy when I told them that their rum and rations had been stolen by Vane’s crew. Some of them took it rather personally.” Silver glances over Flint’s shoulder. “And seem to think it’s somehow my fault.”

“And so you’re hiding from them?” Flint’s lip twitches faintly with amusement.

“I’ve had my fill of getting punched lately, thank you very much.” Silver leans back against the wall, his hands still resting on Flint’s lapels, thumbs stroking idly at his coat.

“And you thought pretending to kiss me was a sufficient disguise to protect you?”

“Well, you were the first person I saw.” Silver smirks.

Flint leans in, half crushing him against the wall, “For the record, there are far more reasonable ways of dealing with your troubles than running from them.” He can feel Silver’s trim muscled body pressed against his own, Silver’s hands still holding on to his coat. “I suggest next time you consider them instead.”

He glances over his shoulder. “I believe they’re gone.”

When he turns back, Silver simply rises up on the tips of his toes and brushes his lips lightly over Flint’s mouth. “Thank you for the advice, captain.” He murmurs, and then ducks under Flint’s shoulder. He’s gone before Flint can even react.


End file.
